The 'Phantom' Trap
by Night-Dreamer4
Summary: It's a bit like the Parent Trap but with a phantom twist to it. Christine dies leaving her newborn twins Elissa and Aminta with Erik and Raoul, and even though they are kept away from each other their whole lives. please R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Death notice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Christine, Raoul, Erik, Carlotta, Meg, Madame Giry, Andre, Firmin or anybody else from the book or movie but I own everybody else!

Chapter 1: Death notice

Erik sat in his lair a year after the Opera house had gone on fire, luckily the lair hadn't changed a bit, the mob did nothing to it but still something was missing, Christine and her voice that was what was missing.

"Why did I let you go with **Him**?" Erik asked himself.

"Erik?" a voice asked.

"Who dares enter the phantom's lair?" Erik asked in his booming voice.

"Antoinette Giry" Madame Giry said as she walked over to Erik holding a note.

"Antoinette what are you doing here?" Erik asked eyeing the note in Madame Giry's hand.

"I came here to give you this note from Meg" Antoinette said holding out the note.

"From Meg?" Erik asked.

"Yes from Meg, its very important information about Christine" Antoinette said once again handing him the note.

"Have you read it?" Erik asked.

"No I can truthfully say I haven't read it" Antoinette said.

Erik took the note and opened it reading over it slowly.

"What does it say?" Antoinette asked

"It says:

_Dear Erik,_

_I know that you and I don't know each other well but Christine has told me all about you and what you have done. I just wanted to let you know that Christine needs you over at the hospital, she just had twins but she won't say who the father is. Now before you put this letter down I have just one more thing to say, Christine has fallen ill and is asking for you to come and see her one last time._

_Meg Giry_

"Christine…ill…no!" Erik said as tears flowed freely down his masked cheek and unmasked cheek.

"Erik you need to get over there" Antoinette said.

Erik nodded as he left his lair and began to walk out of the newly rebuilt opera house, trying to stay n the shadows to not be seen.

Antoinette walked out of the Opera house and into a carriage towards Raoul's mansion with another note in hand.

Raoul sat on his chair as he thought about Christine, as soon as they left the Opera house he was sent a note saying he had to leave Paris for a couple of months for business. Christine stayed behind hoping Raoul would be safe and would be able to leave earlier. The minute he got home to Paris he went into the newly rebuilt opera house, but Christine wasn't there, and she wasn't in the de Changy mansion she was nowhere to be found.

"Christine I wish I could see you again," Raoul said for the millionth time that day.

As soon as Raoul said that there was a knock at the door, Raoul opened the door and saw Madame Giry holding a note.

"Madame Giry why are you here?" Raoul asked.

Madame Giry sighed as she handed Raoul a note.

"Read it and you will find out what is wrong" Madame Giry said.

Raoul took the note from Madame Giry's hand and read what was written.

"_Monsieur Raoul de Changy,_

_I know that we have never talked too much but Christine has told me about the days when you were young playing at the house by the beach and your engagement. She has also told me many times she is sorry she left you, but right now she needs you at the hospital, you see monsieur she had twins but she won't tell who the father is. A few days after she had the twins she fell ill and now the doctors have said that there is no doubt she will die soon, and she really wants to see you one last time before she dies so please come as soon as you can._

_Meg Giry_

"Christine is sick I need to get over there now!" Raoul said to himself.

Forgetting that Madame Giry was in the room he put on his coat, got his carriage set up and rode to see Christine.

How is it so far?


	2. Chapter 2: Aminta and Elissa

Thanks so much bexleybros for reviewing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Christine, Raoul, Erik, Carlotta, Meg, Madame Giry, Andre, Firmin or anybody else from the book or movie but I own everybody else!

Chapter 2: Aminta and Elissa

Erik ran into the room Christine lay ill in, barely noticing Meg he went right over to Christine and said:

"Christine…"

Christine's eyes opened and she smiled at the sight of Erik.

"Erik…" Christine said.

"Christine please don't tell me you are dying" Erik said as he held Christine's hand.

"Erik there are more important things in life than me" Christine said.

Before Erik could say anything more Raoul ran in, ignoring Erik and Meg and ran over to Christine.

"Christine are you doing any better?" Raoul asked

"Yes I feel much better Raoul" Christine said.

Raoul turned and saw Erik looking at him.

"Christine what is he doing here?" Raoul asked.

Christine used some of her energy to sit up in bed and as soon as she sat up she said

"I love the two of you and you know that, but I am very ill and there is a chance that I won't live I really want the two of you to watch the twin daughters I just had." Christine said.

"Christine please tell us who the father is before we take them" Raoul said

"He was an American man that came here while you two were gone, he died before the girls were born, so I want you two to take care of the girls" Christine explained.

Meg walked over to Christine's bed holding two baby girls one in each arm.

"What are their names?" Raoul asked

"The one on the left is Elissa, I named her after the girl I played in 'Hannibal' I want Raoul to take her." Christine said.

Raoul walked over to Meg and took Elissa into his arms. Her little fingers moved as Raoul held her but her eyes stayed closed.

"What about the other one?" Erik asked

"The other girl is Aminta I named her after the girl in your Opera Erik, that's why I want you to have her" Christine said.

Erik took Aminta and held her close to him to make sure he didn't lose her; he knew that soon she was all he was going to have of his beloved Christine.

The next few days Erik and Raoul stayed by Christine's side, knowing that she was going to die they wanted to see her before she left them forever. One night when they all got the twins back to sleep, Erik and Raoul noticed they hadn't heard Christine's voice in a while, they turned around and saw Christine lying dead on the bed, her chest not moving, but her eyes closed with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Good-bye Christine" Erik said quietly as he looked at his little Aminta.

"Your all I have now Aminta, and I know that you are too young to understand but you will be loved more than any girl in Paris" Erik said while Aminta slept.

"Christine, I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Raoul said.

"Monsieur de Changy here's Elissa she's getting a little squirmy I think she wants you" Meg said.

Raoul knew that the real reason Meg wanted him to take Elissa was because she was too upset to think about Christine and Elissa was a living breathing reminder of Christine.

"Don't worry dear, you will be safe with me" Raoul said as Elissa slept.

The next morning Erik and Raoul left the hospital, their little girls safe in their arms, with the promise of love from their fathers and nothing from their mother but her spirit to guide them.

How was it? Tell me if there is anything I can change.


	3. Chapter 3: Elissa part 1

Whether people review or not here's more

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Christine, Raoul, Erik, Carlotta, Meg, Madame Giry, Andre, Firmin or anybody else from the book or movie but I do own the maids, butlers, Aminta, and Elissa!

Chapter 3: Elissa part 1

The First Year

Raoul brought Elissa to his mansion and as soon as he got in the door all the maids and butlers came over to him and Elissa.

"She's beautiful!" one of the maids said.

"Who's the mother?" a butler said.

"What's her name?" another maid asked

"Her name is Elissa, she is Christine's daughter, and both of Elissa's real parents are dead. Christine died not too long ago and her real father died before she was even born" Raoul said not bothering to mention that Elissa was a twin.

"Are you ever going to tell Elissa about her real parents?" a maid asked

"No, she is to stay sheltered from all of that, any time she asks about her mother just say she went missing" Raoul said as he looked at Elissa's blue small blue eyes, she rarely opened her eyes and when she did Raoul loved to look into them, even though they looked nothing like Christine's brown eyes Elissa's eyes reminded him so much of her.

Tears began to swell up in Raoul's eyes as he thought of Christine.

"Here one of you please hold her," Raoul said as he handed Elissa over to a maid and ran off.

The next day Raoul woke up to Elissa's screams and cries, he ran over to her nursery and held her not caring that there was a nanny for her to do that, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"It's ok Elissa," he said softly as he rocked her lightly.

After a few minutes Elissa fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep in the rocking chair that was set in the nursery.

A few months later Elissa was almost one year old, and she was quite capable of walking as long as somebody was holding her hand, and she could talk a little but one thing that always puzzled her was when she was being pushed in a baby buggy on the street with her father and she saw children walking with women and calling the woman mommy, she was confused on what a mommy was.

One day when Elissa got home she crawled over to Raoul's office and went inside.

"Daddy" Elissa said

Raoul turned away from his papers and saw Elissa sitting on the floor of his office; he picked her up and set her on his lap.

"What's wrong Little Lotte" Raoul asked Elissa remembering when Christine was alive and he called her that.

"Daddy whe naie puhs me in da bug I see oder kihs wawking wit a woma dey caw mommy…whas a mommy an do I ave a mommy?" Elissa asked

"A mommy is a woman who watches the kids and is a wife to the daddy, you have a mommy, but she left after you were born because she didn't want newspapers to come after her and ask her questions about you and her life with daddy" Raoul answered with a lie

Elissa nodded quietly and left her father's office as soon as Raoul put her on the floor.

"Tank you daddy, I wuv you" Elissa said as she left the room.

Raoul smiled as he heard that.

"Daddy…I love that word, if only Christine were around, I wouldn't have to lie to her like that." Raoul said with a sigh as he got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4: Aminta part 1

Whether people review or not here's more

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Christine, Raoul, Erik, Carlotta, Meg, Madame Giry, Andre, Firmin or anybody else from the book or movie but I do own the maids, butlers, Aminta, and Elissa!

Chapter 4: Aminta part 1

The First Year

The lair seemed like an empty place without hearing the quiet footsteps in the Opera House or the loveliness of Christine or her voice. All he had now was Aminta.

"Dear sweet Aminta, I wish I could raise you like a normal girl but if I did that you wouldn't see me, and you are all I have left of your mother, my dear sweet Christine" Erik said as he held Aminta's small body in his arms.

She breathed softly in and out as she slept, and Erik watched her every second, he never let Aminta out of his sight this was **_HIS_** girl, his pride and joy, the only thing that kept him alive now besides his music.

He knew Aminta couldn't live forever in just the little blanket she was wrapped in, and the only way to get her clothes was to take some of the costumes for baby dolls used in a few Opera's, he knew that she wouldn't be that small forever and eventually he would have to actually go out and buy clothes for her or just take costumes, but he never wanted Aminta to grow up, she was so sweet at this age, and when she was older she would probably become afraid of Erik.

The next night Erik snuck into the Opera House, it had been newly rebuilt with new things in it but no new Opera's had started yet, which made it easier to find all the costumes. He snagged 2 of the most beautiful baby dresses and quickly went back to his lair.

3 years later Aminta sat next to Erik while he played the organ, though she was young she was quick when it came to learning how to speak some words she had trouble on but she could speak very well and Erik prided himself on that, though he was still mad at himself for not teaching her how to sing yet.

"Papa when can we go see an Opwa togeter? You aways go by yourself an never bwing me" Aminta said.

"Aminta, you are only 3, you are still young and the Opera House might not want you disturbing the opera's but I'll tell you this, if you promise to be a good little girl I will bring you to tonight's opera 'Hannibal' " Erik said trying to hold back tears as he thought of Christine.

Aminta smiled and tried to act like a young lady, even though she was only 3 and didn't know too much about etiquette or how to be a lady, but she did the best she could.

I know that Elissa's part said one year later and Aminta's part said 3 years but they are still twins I just used different periods of time. Tell me what you think please I really want reviews for this story!


End file.
